


A Ghostly Touch

by Narutofoxlover



Category: Sean McLouglin - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Anti doesn't understand boundaries, Anti just wants to help, Blow Jobs, Demonic Possession, Hand Jobs, He's an old spirit but quite naive to the social customs of humans, Hypnotism? Sorta? Idk, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe mild dub con? I'm not sure, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutofoxlover/pseuds/Narutofoxlover
Summary: Chase has been having a tough time lately and Anti decides to help relieve his stress. (( again, I suck at summaries ))Non-canonical sequel to An Unlikely Saviour





	A Ghostly Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916152 An Unlikely Saviour. However this is not canon to that au, its just something that popped into my head after someone mentioned shipping them in the comments of An Unlikely Saviour on my Deviantart. As the tags show, this contains sexual content so read at your own risk. This is also the first proper fic I've written involving sexual stuff so please don't judge too harshly.

           Chase panted in his sleep, squirming and clutching the sheets. He felt warm and his skin was tingling in a way that made him moan and breathe harshly. His eyes shot open with a gasp when the feeling began to drift, consentrating in a lower area. He was startled to see a shadow looming above, glowing green eyes staring at him. The shadow changed into a cloud of glitches and flew into him, melding with his mind once again.

             "Anti, what the hell was that?!"  ~ You were stressed. That Stacy woman has been causing nothing but trouble for you as of late. I thought I could do something to help relieve the tension she has caused. ~  "That doesn't mean you should do that! Whatever it was, it wasn't welcome Anti."  ~ Are you saying it didn't feel good? I would have thought it did, considering those sounds you were making. ~  Chase's face flushed. "I-I... It did but...," Chase sighed exasperatedly, "Just because it did doesn't mean you can do something like that without consent. This is the last thing I need right now."

              ~ Oh, really? I would say it's exactly what you need. According to your memories, you haven't had any 'fun' in quite some time. You have needs, you can't deny that. Just let me help you. ~  Chase gasped suddenly, his eyes glowing bright green. The feeling from before returned and his body trembled. He closed his eyes, panting and moaning softly as the pleasant tingling gathered on his dick. His face flushed, the tingling felt almost like a hand was wrapped around his shaft. "Please... stop," He said quietly, honestly not sure if he meant it. It just felt so good and Anti was right, it had been a long time.

             ~ You and I both know you don't mean that. Deny it all you want, but you know you want this. ~  Chase's breath hitched in his throat when it began to feel like something was slowly stroking him, whimpering as he began to grow hard under the invisible touch. "A-Anti~" He moaned out the creatures name and he could hear him purr in response, liking the way it sounded.

             It didn't take long for his head to start weeping precum and Chase mewled when the sensation changed again, feeling like something was sucking and licking on his hard member as though it were a lollipop. Christ, how the hell was he doing this from in his head? Driving him wild without actually laying a finger on him. He felt the need to touch himself and reached down, his hand slipping through his boxers and grasping his erect cock gently. 

              Between what Anti was doing and the feeling of his own hand stroking himself, warmth was quickly pooling in his stomach, his toes curling. Chase's eyes were hazy as pleasure rolled through him, eyelids drooping and his mouth hanging open to gasp for air. ~ You're almost there Brody, you can do it. Cum for me~  ~

              A keening sound escaped him as Chase unloaded in his boxers, the warm, sticky fluid staining the fabric and coating his hand. He panted quietly as he came down from his ecstasy, slowly releasing his now softened member and pulling his hand out of his boxers, the green glow fading from his eyes. ~ There, see? Told you you needed this. Rest now, you need it. You can get cleaned in the morning.~ Chase's eyes grew heavy and a quiet yawn escaped him, suddenly too tired to do anything but what Anti said. His eyes gradually drifted shut and soon his breathing evened out into soft, quiet breaths. ~ Sleep well Chase. You deserve far more than this cruel world has given you. ~


End file.
